


hold my body down

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, emma missed out on a lot of what happened in high school, she finds this out her sophomore year in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Alyssa finds out about Bury Your Gays. Emma comforts her.





	hold my body down

“No!” Alyssa stared at the screen, the ending frozen, her hand clenched in Emma’s. “She can’t-- Emma, tell me there’s something else. A sequel. A movie. A _ comic book_.”

Emma winced. “I thought you knew. . ."

“Know? Of course I didn’t know! You think my mom let me watch this? That I could watch it with Shelby or Kaylee?” Alyssa’s voice cracked, and Emma reached out to hold her. 

“It happened a few years ago, Lyss. You didn’t see that media outrage? Spring 2016?” That hadn’t really occurred to her. Of course she knew Lyss had never seen this series before, or a lot of others. But the 2016 year of _Bury Your Gays_ had been really everywhere, and sort of difficult to ignore. Emma was also pretty sure that of the comments about her and her mystery girlfriend on her YouTube channel as well on the news site referenced it, and not in a very flattering way. Actually, Emma remembered that pretty well. She’d blocked the trolls, and sent a few fun NSFW gif images towards the commenters on the news sites.

Alyssa turned away from the screen at last, one side of her mouth quirking up, abashed. “I was sort of busy then. I was studying for my SAT and ACT, I was promoted to the varsity squad, that was the time that some furries tried to overthrow the student council, the triple murder in Connecticut, and there was a really cute girl in all my classes. . .”

Emma, who had most definitely not heard of furries trying to take over the student council, or of furries in the school, was suitably distracted by the mention of her. It was definitely her, right? There wasn’t another girl? Unless Alyssa meant Shelby, because Emma could be blunt, Shelby was both very pretty and pretty similar to Alyssa _ and _they’d been best friends. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Alyssa said, rising up on her knees. “I had nothing to do with the football team driving them out.” She slipped her hand out of Emma’s, moving it to sit on the front of Emma’s shoulders, leaning delicately on her.

“Um.” Emma’s tongue was momentarily swollen. She should probably say something to ask more questions about the time she really had no memory of, but Alyssa was moving to straddle her, and Emma really only had so much brain activity. It was all sort of occupied right now into a) making that pleasant little zinging behind her belly, b) appreciating her girlfriend, and c) trying to remember if there was anyone else Alyssa had mentioned liking in high school. “That must have been. . . something.”

“It really was,” Alyssa said, and yeah, maybe this wasn’t also the best moment, because Emma could still see the credits glowing behind her girlfriend, but Alyssa was literally straddling her right now, and Emma couldn’t help the little whine that escaped her thought.

“Babe, you sure you want to? I mean, she just like. . .” Not that Emma would ever say no, but she just wanted to make sure that this was while Alyssa wasn’t in some grief-stricken thing. Not that she’d regret it! But Emma wanted Alyssa to be enjoying it, and from what Emma remembered of her Intro to Psych class, she wanted to make sure they weren’t conditioning themselves to respond like this to every time they were sad, so--

“Oh, I’m sure,” Alyssa responded, her eyes growing dark, her voice huskier. “Show them exactly what they’re missing out on. Show them that just because they killed that character doesn’t mean they’re killing my sex life.”

_ That’s hot_, said some part of Emma’s brain. _ Alyssa’s always hot_, some other part of her brain said, and Emma wasn’t really sure if that was a disagreement or agreement, but it was very true. “As long as we’re not roleplaying,” said her mouth instead. Heat flashed to her face, and moved further down as Alyssa moved her hips in a slow circle. They were still mostly dressed, at least for streaming, so both their pants were off, and suddenly all Emma could think was how thin Alyssa’s underwear was, and how it was slowly growing damper. 

“I don’t think we need to right now,” Alyssa said, a slow smile spreading across her face as she rose up again, taking her heat off of Emma’s legs. Emma wouldn’t really mind admitting she did whimper a little, but god, this was really hot, Alyssa’s weight on her shoulders, and rising up, though there were too many shirts in the way. About two too many. Why had they decided to keep their shirts on? Even with unclasped bras, it was too much.

“Lyss,” the name tore from her throat, reedy with want. “_Please_.” She settled her hands on Alyssa’s hips, pushing the shirt up with her fingertips. 

But Alyssa was ahead of her, denying her and blessing her, making her pulse race as she caught Emma’s lips with her own, as her hands left Emma’s shoulders to pull at Emma’s own shirt. _ “Emma _.” She settled back on Emma’s legs, and Emma pushed her torso forward to bring them closer together, pushed her thighs up against Alyssa’s core, and returned the kiss. She could almost taste salt, but if that was from tears or the popcorn, Emma really couldn’t be sure.

They stayed like that, just kissing, and Emma was almost content with that before she had to pull back for air. It seemed like Alyssa also remembered, because she was tugging up Emma’s half-forgotten shirt, and Emma realized that yeah, she’d have to take her hands off of Alyssa for that. Why couldn’t shirts be designed to just to be taken off without involving the arms, it was really unfair--

But she did it, and Alyssa worked her shirt off as Emma took off the (mercifully open) bra. Alyssa let out a soft noise, palming one of Emma’s breasts, rubbing her thumb over the nipple as it hardened. Emma’s breathing hitched; it really wasn’t that fair that Alyssa still could be more gorgeous turned on, that that was still only partially in. 

“You don’t get out of this so easily,” Emma breathed. “Your shirt now.”

“Oh, don’t be the sensible one,” Alyssa murmured against Emma’s lips, seeming to come to the same conclusion. She leaned back, wriggled off her shirt, shimmying as she did so. Her still-covered core was definitely wetter now, Emma felt it seeping through more to leave a trail.

Emma took a look at Alyssa, uncovered and beautiful, her skin shining in the dim dorm light. She ran her tongue over her lip, biting it, and pressed a kiss to Alyssa’s nipple as Alyssa’s warm hand returned to its previous and well-liked position. Emma swirled her tongue around, feeling the spread of her girlfriend’s arousal, the hitch in her breath. Emma wanted more, all, everything.

Nothing really existed other than Alyssa right now, Alyssa on her, Alyssa, straddling her, hand on her breast, and her nipple in Emma’s mouth. Did she see stars, especially as Alyssa’s hand wove between their bodies to press at Emma? Maybe a little. Emma took a breath, switching her attention to the other side as Alyssa moved herself back a few inches, slipping her fingers underneath Emma’s underwear to rub at her.

A moan tore from her throat, and Emma nipped at Alyssa as her girlfriend made contact. “Just like that, right?” Alyssa’s words sounded stilted, breath. “Just like that, right Emma? Tell me what else to do.”

With great effort, Emma removed her mouth from Alyssa’s breast, feeling a little empty. “I need you,” she gasped. “I need you now, I need you later, I need you on me, inside me, and I need to do the same.”

Alyssa’s eyes were darker then, her pupils growing. She slowly pushed inside, and Emma’s breath caught. Her toes curled against the carpet, and if she was as strong as Alyssa, she definitely would have rearranged the two of them so that Emma was lying down, crunched against the two arms of the couch, so that she could reach Alyssa as easily as Alyssa could reach her. 

But she wasn’t Alyssa, didn’t have Alyssa’s insanely hot strength from cheerleading, and that was okay. What she had was a very talented mouth, as Alyssa liked to put it. It was maybe a little more talented at songs than it was at sex, but Emma hadn’t gotten to be viral for _ Unruly Hearts _ without a little practice. She returned her attention to Alyssa’s chest, as Alyssa hissed when Emma’s tips moved against her, just under.

“I want you,” Alyssa returned. “I want you, I need you--” She found Emma’s clit, flicked it as Emma’s eyes shuttered. “I love you.”

_ Awww, you love me? You’re such a nerd, _ Emma’s brain said. _ You love me? That’s so gay, _another part said. Luckily, Emma’s mouth was more focused on her girlfriend’s chest, so she didn’t need to say either of these, only nip and hear Alyssa’s returned gasp.

“You’re so wet,” Alyssa said, and Emma made the end of the sentence hitch up. Alyssa ground herself against Emma’s legs, and Emma felt proud that yes, she was reciprocating this enough that Alyssa too was pretty wet. But she wanted more, wanted better, more access, wanted to show Alyssa just what she was doing. 

She broke off from Alyssa, breathing heavily as Lyss crooked another finger in. “Let me lie down, Lyss.”

Alyssa agreeably and regrettably lifted herself up again, and Emma scrambled about to move them into a position where she could reach Alyssa more easily without dislodging her. “Lean back, babe, please.”

“Say it again,” Alyssa whispered, and Emma pushed her head back against the arm of the couch, “_please,” _ as she slid a calloused digit into Alyssa. Alyssa’s wetness against her thigh hadn’t captured how warm she was, how ready. Emma thought Lyss was almost closer than she was, and she was _ incredibly _proud of that. 

But then Alyssa pressed against her, slid her fingers in and out, and rapidly bringing her to an edge. Emma let out another moan. _ “Please.” _She thumbed Alyssa’s clit, and was rewarded with a clenching around her fingers. She’s not there yet, Emma knew, but she knew Alyssa’s body better than her own at this point, and Lyss isn’t too far off. 

Alyssa’s fingers kept sliding in and out, and the pressure built, Emma coming rather sooner than she expected with what was definitely not a rather loud exclamation of Alyssa’s prowess, because they had Shelby and Kaylee as neighbors and that would be rude.

She continued at Alyssa, alternating pressures, and Lyss came apart on top of her, as beautiful as she was when she shouted out that she’d loved her in their gym two years ago. Alyssa let herself fall on Emma, and maybe they could go another round or so, but the sweet satisfied smile on Alyssa’s face sent too much softness to Emma’s brain.

“I love you Alyssa,” Emma returned at last. Not that she’d ever be happy about the _ Bury Your Gays _trope, but if it brought her to seeing Alyssa like this once again, she’d accept a few.

“Think we proved them wrong?” Lyss murmured against Emma’s neck, and Emma laughed.

“I know we did.”


End file.
